


Kiss and Tell

by MotherOfRodents



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drugs, F/M, I just want them to be normal happy teens okay leave me alone, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfRodents/pseuds/MotherOfRodents
Summary: Song by You Me At Six.The one time of the year, all houses get together and get a long. At least the seventh years do. They're having a party in the Great Hall. He could have--and has--gotten any girl he wants. Why is he trying to get her? She doesn't want him. Or does she?I got bored with just randomly putting the lyrics in between paragraphs so I started to use it as the dialouge.So I wrote this several years ago, originally posted on harrypotterfanfiction.com.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 13





	Kiss and Tell

_You’re so good and you’re so bad_

“I don’t see why you’re being such morons.”

Goyle sighed. “We’ll be there with all the other houses. Those loathsome Gryffindors.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Today, nothing matters. Or, rather tonight.” He turned around and faced his friends as they walked into the Great Hall. “Tonight, we’re our faces, not our houses. Nothing matters but alcohol, sex and drugs.” He turned around to see what was going on.

Music was coming loudly from an iPod, which he assumed could only belong to Granger, on the table at the head of the room. Most people were dancing. Some people were on the side talking; most were couples. One couple was arguing.

Malfoy laughed. “Looks like Granger and Weasleby are breaking up.” He nodded over to where they were and Crabbe and Goyle looked. They both laughed as Ron stalked away.

Just then, Pansy walked up to him, dressed like a whore, cup in hand. “Hey, Draco.” Slurred words. A drunk whore.

_That everyone wants to be your man_

“Get away from me, you ugly creature.” He walked away to find someone suitable to find the night with. Crabbe and Goyle were already at the table with food. He knew he had to be without them to find someone good enough for him. He looked around for someone he could talk to. Every girl in the room had her eyes on him; except one. Granger.

He walked over to her and faked concern. “What happened with Weasleby?”

She looked at him. “Don’t you fake concern with me. I know somewhere deep down you care.” She felt she knew him well; she had lived with him all this year as the two Heads. In fact, she did know him.

He smiled, not a smirk, but a smile. “Oh. Let’s keep that between us.” He patted her shoulder then leaned against the wall with his back. She stayed leaning on her shoulder. “I know you told me you two had been fighting, but is it that bad?”

She nodded. “He’s done. For one, he doesn’t like that you and I are friends. Typical Ron. Secondly, that one awful girl Lavender told him she had a crush on him.” She grimaced. “I honestly wouldn’t do that, no matter how bad I wanted to shag.”

He laughed. “You’re talking about that girl he dated a few years back, yeah?” She nodded. “She is quite awful. I never liked blondes. It might look like we’re related, not together. So I tend to go for brunettes.” He looked at her.

She smirked. “Oh, really?”

He nodded. He could sweet talk any girl in the room; but the one he wanted to charm could see through him. He had already gone through almost every girl in the room, save a few Gryffindors. “Really.”

_You’re so good and you’re so bad_

She smiled then licked her lips. “It’s gonna take a lot more than a compliment or two.” She walked away from him.

He watched her walk up to Luna Lovegood and talk with her. _Why won’t she notice me that way? Everyone else does. Even Loony Lovegood._ He recalled their encounter from a few months before. It’s always the crazy ones that leave the deepest scars.

He looked around to relieve his mind from the racing thoughts about Hermione. He spied Ron with the girl Hermione told him about. He couldn’t remember her name for the life of them. But then he decided she wasn’t worth his time to think about. He had a more coveted fish in mind. But would she take him? That was the question that lingered in his mind.

He watched Hermione walk away from Luna, then he went to talk to her nonchalantly. “So…?”

She looked at him. She talked with her dreamy, velvet voice. “So, what, Draco Malfoy? If you want to talk to her, I suggest going to do so. Don’t dilly-dally here with me.” Luna could see through anyone’s charade.

“Oh,” he looked down, then back at her. “Is it that obvious?” He made a face that made her laugh.

She nodded. “Yes. You should really get it sorted out.” She started to walk away then turned back to him. “Plus you told me you liked her not too long ago. Her favorite flowers are oleanders. White. I suggest doing something like that later will get you much wanted attention.” She walked away. She was mysterious in her ways and no one quite new how to comprehend her most of the time.

He shook his head and turned around to face Harry Potter. “Well, well, Potter. So lovely to see you here.”

Harry smirked. “No, it isn’t.”

Draco smirked back and laughed. “Righto. I was thinking that maybe we should be friends. Hatred is a dull thing and quite frankly I’m bored of hating you for so long. Honestly, we probably have more in common than any other two people in here.”

They both looked around then back at each other. “Well, maybe not friends, but at least first name basis. Hating you is just very boring. And since I really hated you there for the reason of you continuously calling Hermione a mudblood. But you stopped doing that, so we’re peachy-keen.”

“What are you, eighty?” They both laughed, then shook hands. Then went their separate ways.

_That everybody wants to be…_

He walked around the dancing crowd, looking for Hermione every chance he got. He finally found her, near the center of the crowd with Luna and Parvarti. After a bit, Parvarti left the group to get a drink. She walked by Draco; and he decided to have some fun. Maybe she’ll get jealous. Maybe, just maybe.

He followed her to the large punchbowl. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

She looked around to make sure he was talking to her. “What is?”

“This.” He pointed to the crowd and smiled. “All of us together. For once, nothing matters. We’re at peace with each other and everyone else.” He looked at her. “It’s amazing that for one night we can forget everything and be normal kids.”

She smiled back at him. “I guess. I think it rather marvelous that we can do this.”

He smiled at her, then looked back at the crowd. Hermione looked at him, smiled then shook her head as she walked over. She kissed Parvarti on the cheek. Parvarti handed her the cup she had in her hand, then went back to Luna.

“You’re not very nice.” She took a drink. “Trying to seduce that poor girl.” She shook her head and made a tisk, tisk, tisk noise.

“Oh.” He leaned closer to her, so he could whisper in her ear. “I only did it to make you mad.” He smirked.

She gave him a seductive smile. She got closer and got on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. “It’s going to take a lot more than that, love.” She kissed his cheek. He could smell the liquor on her breath.

“Oh really?” He put his hands on her hips as she clumsily fell into him, still on her tip toes.

She nodded and rested her chin on his shoulder. “Mhm. You don’t want to know what you’re gonna have to do.”

He was up for a challenge. “Tell me so I can be prepared.”

She pulled away and thought about it for a second. “No.” She took his hands off of her hips and walked away, back into the dancing crowd.

_In your hair and under your skin_

He loved the way she walked away defiantly from him. He knew she wanted him. She just wasn’t going to make it easy. Or at least, that’s what he was hoping.

Blaise walked over to him and followed his gaze into the crowd, then looked back at him. “Why spend your time going after something like that when there are much easier targets?”

Draco looked at his long time best friend. “Because she gets me.” He looked back at her dancing figure. “Because I’m tired of easy targets. They’re boring. I want; no, I need a challenge. And she’s willing to put up a fight.”

Blaise studied his closest friend. “Why?”

Draco looked at him. “Why not? Not only will she piss off my family and they’ll push me away, but she’s a great companion.”

Blaise pretended to be offended. “I’m not a great companion?”

They both laughed. Draco patted Blaise on the back. “My compatriot, you are a great person to be with. I’m talking more about-” three girls walked by and they looked each up and down “-the company they provide.” He looked at Blaise. “You and I need some tail tonight. But I swear, I’m going to bed with her.” He looked at Hermione in the crowd. “Even if it breaks me.”

Blaise laughed. “Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it.”

Just then Hermione walked over with Luna. They were both laughing. The song changed and Hermione exclaimed, “I love this song!” She danced about and sang along. “ _I know something you don’t. It comes and goes, like the strength in your bones, oh. So keep your mind at rest. I’d never let the two of us be friends. Does it… hurt? Underdog, just look at the mess you made. It’s such a shame, a shame, we had to find out this way._ ” She kept singing and dancing.

Luna shook her head and looked and Draco and Blaise. “I spiked the punch. I’m quite proud of my work. No one shall remember tonight.” She laughed. They couldn’t tell if she was drunk of sober.

Blaise laughed. “Well then.” He took a cup of it and raised it. “To you. For making this a night we won’t remember with the people we won’t forget and doing things we won‘t regret.”

Draco got two cups; one for himself, the other for Luna. They both raised their glasses and all three drank. Draco watched as Blaise and Luna eyed each other. This is going to be a long, strange night. He looked at Hermione, who was looking at him. She walked over to him and leaned on him.

_And in those clothes_

She got on her tip toes and whispered. “They’re gonna shag tonight.” She looked and Luna and Blaise flirting with each other like they’re the only ones in the room. She looked at Draco. “Make sure I’m in my own bed tonight, love. I’d much appreciate it.” She smiled warmly.

He nodded. “I’ll make sure of it.”

The song changed again and another muggle born came up to Hermione and they sang together: “ _There’s a vulture on my shoulder; and it’s telling me to give in. It’s always hissing right in my ear; like it’s coming from my own head. It’s got me mixed up, trying not to give up. Tell me there’s a way to get out of here. Oh, Fixed at zero…._ ” The girl walked away and Hermione smiled. She closed her eyes and swayed to the song, whispering the words to herself.

Draco now understood the odd looking vulture tattooed on her right shoulder. He could see part of it from under the deep V-neck shirt she was wearing.

Near the end of the song, she opened her eyes and looked at Draco, smiled then walked away.

He shook his head and looked at Blaise and Luna. They were snogging like no one was looking; when really, everyone was looking. Draco rolled his eyes and walked away to find someone else. He walked around and found Seamus, Dean and a few others smoking. He sat down with them and took a few hits.

Seamus took a hit. “Hm. Did you guys see Hermione tonight? Whew!”

Dean smiled and took the blunt from him. “She is looking mighty fine. I was more focused on how little Pansy is wearing.” They all looked at her. He took a hit. “If I didn’t know she was a big whore, I’d shag her.” They all laughed.

Draco took the next hit. “She actually isn’t that bad in the sack.” He passed to Neville. “She just wants to cuddle and shit afterwards.” He grimaced. “That’s not something you want to cuddle with.”

Dean laughed. “Is it that bad to look at?”

Draco smiled and nodded. “I did it in the dark. I was too afraid to look.” They all laughed.

Neville smiled. He passed it back to Seamus. “You know, I’ve only had sex once. I don’t know what all the fuss is about.”

The other three looked at each other and laughed.

“And just who was it with?” Dean asked with a smile as he took a hit, then passed to Draco.

“Luna Lovegood.”

Draco smiled and laughed. “I shagged her. And let me tell you something, she was worth every scratch she gave me. I still have a few scars.” He rolled up his T-shirt sleeve and showed them claw marks on his shoulder. “Bloody amazing.” He rolled his sleeve back down.

“But you’re trying to shag Hermione.” Seamus laughed.

“Is it that obvious?” Draco was exasperated.

The group looked to one another and then in unison said, “Yes.”

“What’s so great about shagging?” Neville asked again.

They all sighed. “It’s not just shagging. You hope that when you shag a girl, she’ll be the one that’ll make your spine tingle under her touch and your body shudder from her kiss. You hope to find the one. She’ll make everything go away. It’ll feel good again, life will.” Draco tried to find more words but was unsuccessful.

“She’ll make everything feel better. She’ll make you feel like every mistake and fail you’ve made feel like you succeeded each time.” Seamus chimed in.

“She makes the moon shine and the Earth move with her words.” Dean said. “She makes the sun rise in the east and set in the west. She makes you feel like you’re the only one in the world she’ll ever want.”

“Plus, it feels good.” Seamus added again.

“Oh yeah.” They all agreed.

“But… why?” Neville was confused.

“Where’s a girl who can show you without scarring you for life?” Draco asked aloud and looked around for a girl.

“I guess that means Pansy’s out.” Dean laughed.

Draco smiled. “To say the least.” He saw Hermione walking over to him.

_And on those lips… But me._

She sat down on his lap. “Whatcha all talking about?” Her words were heavily slurred.

“Sex.” Neville answered her plain as day and the others laughed.

“Ask Parvarti.” She said plainly back. “She just said she’s looking for some.”

As if called, Parvarti walked over and sat next to Draco and Hermione. “I’m hungry.” Her words were even more slurred. Seamus handed her a plate with little sandwiches on it. “Thank you, sweetheart.” She ate one. “What are they talking about?” She asked Hermione.

“Sex.”

“Who wants?”

“Neville.”

Parvarti looked at him and sighed. “I’m game.”

Neville blushed. “We don’t have to do it now.” He looked down at the floor.

Parvarti stood up and walked over to him. He looked up and she reached out her hand. He took it, stood up, and let her lead him out of the Great Hall.

“That solves that problem.” Hermione took the plate that Parvarti left and started eating.

“Of what?” Dean asked.

“He obviously doesn’t know how great sex is.” She was talking between bites. “I personally think sex is amazing.”

They all laughed.

She was stunned. “Why are you laughing?”

“Sweetheart,” Seamus was laughing to the point where he could barely talk. “You’re the biggest goody-goody I know. You’re a virgin.”

Draco laughed. “That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard.”

Dean looked at him. “And why is that, Malfoy?”

“Because I’ve heard her have sex. It’s bloody loud as fuck.” He hit his forehead with his palm. “Merlin’s beard would’ve curled at those moans and screams.”

She turned around and looked at him. “I asked you if Ron and I were loud. You said no.”

“I lied, love.” He laughed. “You were beyond loud. It sounded like an animal stampede in there.”

_Kiss and tell, everybody else_

She looked offended at first, then shrugged. “I guess you‘re right.”

Seamus and Dean laughed.

“I know I’m right.” Draco rested his head on her shoulder.

She took the blunt from Dean and took a big hit. “Goody-goody that.” She gave it to Seamus and smiled. She got up and walked away, each boy watching her every move.

“That girl,” Dean said as his eyes followed her, then back to the group, “is trouble.” He looked at Draco. “You’re caught in a trap, mate. Have fun getting out of that fucking quicksand.”

Seamus smiled. “She’s not that much trouble.” Everyone in the group looked at him. “Okay, maybe she is.”

“Trouble I’d get into any day.” Draco smiled. “Pun intended.”

They all laughed.

“Look who’s coming.”

They all followed Seamus’ pointed finger and gaze to see Pansy coming their way. She fell right into Dean’s lap.

“Hell-loow.” She tried to enunciate every syllable so as to try show she wasn’t as drunk as she was.

They all laughed. Dean helped her sit up next to him.

“Thank yee-ou.” She was still enunciated so as to not slur her words.

Dean nodded. He kept one arm around her because she couldn’t sit up straight.

She rested her head on his shoulder. “I lurve you guys.” Her words started to slur again.

“We love you too?” Dean asked rather than stated. But she was already passed out. “It’s only midnight and you’re asleep.” He smiled.

“Yet you’re still holding on to her.” Draco pointed out.

Seamus laughed. “Yeah, why is that mate?”

Dean looked at the sleeping girl he kept propped up. “I have not the slightest idea.”

She woke up. “It seems... I’ve dozed off.”

“Yeah.” Dean kept looking at her.

She whispered in his ear, he nodded, then they both got up and left.

“Well, I’m not getting laid tonight then,” Seamus mused.

Draco laughed. “The night is still young my friend.”

_And you’re at your best_

They had smoked all the spliff; so they started to walk around the crowd. After awhile, they found a couple of girls that wanted to dance with them. While they danced, Draco looked around for Hermione. Finally, he found her; her eyes glued to him and the girl rubbing herself against him. He smirked and she smirked back. He watched her pull some guy off the wall and dance with him. He felt the jealousy boil in his blood.

But he knew the games were just beginning.

_When I’m making baby steps_

*****

_You make the rules up as you go_

Hermione watched him as that girl grinded against him. She wasn’t jealous. She just felt bad that he had resorted to that. She also felt sorry for Dean who walked out with Pansy. Hopefully, he won’t catch anything. He was attractive and she remembered Ginny saying that he had a nice penis.

_So I’ve gone and made some of my own_

Draco was making it up as he went; and Hermione noticed. She decided she’d do the same just for fun. She danced with a boy she recognized from one of her classes. She saw him looking. He was jealous. She reveled in the fact that he wanted her and not the girl he was dancing with. After the song was over, she kissed the boy on the cheek and walked away.

She scratched her right shoulder where her vulture tattoo was. She looked around the Great Hall at the party. People were dancing to these muggle songs they didn’t even know. People were drinking spiked punch--thanks to Luna. Everyone was having a good time, it seemed. Except her. Ron just had to break up with her as it started. Stupid boys. She’d swear them off if it weren’t for Draco. Truth be told, she liked him more than she’d say. And apparently, to Draco anyway, that was a problem.

But, honestly, she didn’t care. Not tonight anyway. She stood mesmerized by the music and the people around her. She imagined her life as this; party after party. She could be a muggle for show; but when she was alone, she’d do what she loved most--magic. She could live like that. This world was too much for her sometimes.

She was pulled out of her trance by Luna and Blaise. She tapped Hermione’s shoulder. Hermione looked at her and Blaise and laughed. “I never saw that coming, truth be told.”

They both laughed, but Blaise spoke. “Neither did I. But we talked, and we’re drunk. So I say it could happen.”

Hermione shook her head. “I’m a little bored with this game Draco is playing with me. He makes it up as he goes and expects me to still play along.”

“But you play it better and harder than he does, love.” Luna was always so cryptic. No one understood her half the time.

“What do you mean better and harder?”

Luna smiled and led Blaise out of the Great Hall.

“Great. The one solid idea I had left.” She looked around exasperated. She hoped someone would help her understand. Finally she spotted Harry. She walked up to him and stood next to him on the wall.

“Malfoy?”

“Malfoy.”

“Having trouble?”

“Trouble is being had.”

He laughed at her awful grammar. “Flirt with him.”

“I do that already.”

“Well,” he leaned close to her and whispered, “flirt harder.” And he walked away.

_You make the rules up as you go_

She wasn’t sure what to make of his advice. Finally she figured it out. She walked up to Draco and grabbed him from the girl he was dancing with. She wasn’t afraid to dance like the other girls. In fact, she could do it better.

_So I’m gonna send your love home_

She grinded her body against his. She turned around, her back to his front, and did the same as before. He put his hands on her waist; she put her hands over his. She twisted and shook her body all around in ways he had never seen before. She turned back around to face him; a seductive look in her eyes.

_What did you expect from me?_

After she was done, she kissed him. “There’s more that you won’t see.” She slightly laughed.

He was confused. “What?”

“I said _there’s so much more that you won’t see._ ” And she walked away. She didn’t even bother to look back at him. She knew she left him confused and wanting more.

She was tired, but she’d wait to leave until the end because she wanted her iPod back. Well, she wasn’t tired per say; she was just tired of this game she’d been playing with Draco since… Probably since the day they met. Despite everything, she knew he’d liked her since the beginning. She was something he couldn’t have.

She had been coveted by almost every boy since the Yule Ball fourth year when she went with Viktor Krum. She kept in touch with Viktor. Let’s just say he wasn’t satisfied with the fact that he could only have a slice, not the whole pie.

_What did you expect from me?_

She drew her mind from the hands-y Bulgarian and back to her ever so lovely roommate. She thought about everything he did; the way he combed his hair, the way he talked to the people he called his friends, the way he talked to her. She continued to think about him as she walked around from group to group. She finally found a group with some spliff. She didn’t even know these people but she’d play nice to smoke their weed.

She sat down next to a couple who was severely going at each other. Hermione thought they were eating each other’s faces off. She turned to the group and waited patiently for her turn. Finally it came to her and the boy sitting next to her watched her carefully.

_I said I’m smarter than him, you see_

“You’re in my Oracles class.”

She looked at him. Finally his name came to his face. “Hello, Wes.”

He smiled and scooted closer to her. “You know, I’ve been watching this cat and mouse game you and Malfoy have been playing. It’s rather interesting.”

She passed the joint to the girl on the other side of the couple--who now had clothes off. She immediately turned away. “You don’t say.” She looked at him.

He laughed. “To say the least.”

She laughed too. “It is a bit silly. I don’t even know why we’re playing it. I think it’s because we’re both too proud to admit defeat.”

“Defeat is a hard thing to admit.” The joint came back around to him. He took a few hits and passed it to her. “But love is harder.”

She looked at him. She started to pass it around, but the group left because the couple was full frontal right next to them. Hermione looked back at Wes and ignored them. She gave it back to him. “I guess. But I wouldn’t say I love him.”

“Yes, you would.” He took the spliff with him as he got up and left her.

She was getting really annoyed with everyone leaving her like that.

_Kiss and tell, everybody else_

She got up and ended up running straight into Ron. He was the last person she wanted to see right now, but any company was better than none.

“Hey.” He sounded severely exasperated.

“Hey?” She was shocked he even talked to her.

“I’m sorry about before.” He sat down next to the couple and watched them for a second. He pushed them onto the floor; they didn’t seem to notice.

She sat down next to him. “It’s quite alright.” She looked at him. “It bothered me at first, but now I’m kind of too high to care.” She laughed.

He laughed too, except he was worried about her. “Well, that’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Fucking lovely.” She looked in the crowd for him. Finally she found him on the other side of the room with Seamus. She never thought they’d be getting along as good as they were.

Ron followed her eyes and saw Malfoy and Seamus. “Hm. Well, that’s a shock.”

“What is?”

“Them two together.”

Hermione laughed. “You’re telling me.”

_That you’re at your best_

Ron looked at her. He could see the way she looked at Malfoy; she used to look at him like that. He heard the song that came on now. _Was is something I did? Was I something I said that made you destroy all we built? Was it something you said? Was it something you did that made me think that you were real? Come back home now, and go back to sleep. Go back with someone else who wants you more than me_. The words sank in. As much as he wanted her, she didn’t want him anymore. She wanted Malfoy; who wanted her much more than he did.

“Why do you to continue to play this stupid game of cat and mouse?”

She looked at him. “I wish I knew.” She was surprised he even cared. Or that he supported it? Question mark?

“Well, Granger, let me give you some advice.”

_When I’m making baby steps_

She winced at the sound of that. Ron should never give advice. She’d rather go talk to those awful giant man-eating spiders.

Ron laughed. “When playing cat and mouse,” he stood up and took her hand to pull her up, “you should always, always, always have a back-up.”

“A back up?”

He led her along the outskirts of the crowd; Malfoy’s eyes watching them intently. “Yeah, you know, a wingman.”

“Oh.” She didn’t really know what to say to that. Girls were in groups, not pairs; and even so, her “wingman” left with Blaise.

“But she left with a burly Slytherine.”

Hermione laughed. “Yeah, she did.”

“That was odd.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Alright, so, you need a wingman. Do you need me to be your wingman?” He looked at her, with an odd, puzzling look on his face.

Hermione had the same look. “I don’t know….”

_And I’m sick and tired of being the good guy_

“I could make it look like we’re fighting again and then when I walk away, he’ll come over.”

“That could work.”

They started saying random angry remarks at each other, both watching Malfoy out of the corners of their eyes. When he seemed like he was about to come over, Ron walked away, pretending to be angry and exasperated. He was a better actor than she thought he'd be. Sure enough, Draco came over.

“What was that shit about?”

She acted sad. “He was all upset about me dancing with you.”

Draco made a face that was similar to an I-just-got-laid-face. “Well, that was a little vulgar and risqué.”

She laughed at him. “Risqué?”

“Yes. I have mild appreciation of that word.”

“You’re so weird.” She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

_And I’ve done my time_

He grabbed her before she could walk away. He pulled her close. “This game is getting on my nerves.” He kissed her.

She smiled and laughed. “ _You should hit the back of the line._ ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you started this game. Forfeit and you lose.”

He knew what she was getting at. “ _I know, you don’t need to tell me._ ”

She walked away from him. Smiling the whole time.

_I know you don’t need to tell me_

“This is annoying.”

Seamus looked at his new friend. “ _I know, you don’t need to tell me._ ”

Draco looked at him. “I don’t get it. I was about to give in and then she told me no.”

“That’s what girls do. They mind fuck us.”

“ _I know, you don’t need to tell me_.”

Seamus smiled. “Plus, you get your kicks from games like this. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be interested.”

“ _I know_." _You don’t need to tell me._

“Exactly.” Seamus looked through the crowd for Hermione. “Look at her.” Draco did. “Why wouldn’t you play a game with that? It’s the only way to get with someone as beautiful as her.”

“ _I know_." _You don’t need to tell me._

Seamus looked back at Draco. “We need girls like that in our lives. We need more than a good fuck and girls like her provide that.”

Draco looked back at him. “ _I know, you don’t need to tell me_. She’s everything I ask for and so much more.”

Seamus smiled. “ _I know, you don’t need to tell me_.”

Draco laughed. “What am I gonna do, mate?”

Seamus shrugged. “I wish I knew what to say, but I don’t.”

“ _I know, you don’t need to tell me._ ”

Seamus laughed. “You sayin’ I’m dumb?”

Draco laughed. “What if I am?”

“ _I know, you don’t need to tell me_. Everyone says I am. It‘s quite alright.”

He laughed again. “Seamus, you don’t give a fuck, do you?”

He looked at him. “Not really, no.”

He smiled. “Why not?” He was curious. He’d care if people called him stupid.

Seamus shrugged. “Because I don’t care. It’s their own opinion and the only one that really matters to me is my mum’s. And she thinks I’m of average intelligence.”

Draco laughed. “Oh, wow.”

“ _I know, you don’t need to tell me._ ”

Draco shrugged. He wanted to change the subject. “So is there any girl you like here tonight?”

Seamus shrugged. “I think they all are pretty lovely tonight. Then again, anyone’s pretty when you’re drunk.”

“I know, you don’t need to tell me.” Draco laughed hard. “You amuse me.”

“I know.”

_I know, you don’t, I know you don’t_

_Need to tell me, tell me_

“I’m gonna sleep with her tonight.”

“Alright then!” He got them both drinks and they toasted. “To getting laid.”

“To getting laid.”

_I know, you don’t, I know, you don’t_

_Need to tell me, tell me_

Draco watched Hermione from across the room. He was going to lay her tonight if it was the last thing he did. He’s had marks before, but none as complicated as this one. When he looked back at Seamus, some girl was whispering in his ear. Draco laughed and walked away.

_Kiss and tell, everybody else_

He kept his eyes on her. He watched her with greedy eyes. She found another group of girls to dance with, other muggle-borns; he assumed this because they knew the song that was on. He saw her looking at him. She continued to mouth the words of the song. He heard the words echo in his head. Do you really want me ‘cos you can’t have me? Do you really want me ‘cos I’m gone? He knew that wasn’t why. He really wanted her because she was her. She was who she was and that made him want her.

_That you’re at your best_

He was done with this game. She wouldn’t let him walk away; he hoped. He walked up to her and kissed her. He took her hand and led her out of the Great Hall and into the corridor. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her more aggressively.

_When I’m making baby steps_

She took a breath. “What’s this for?”

_And I’m sick and tired of being the good guy_

He sighed. “I’ve done my time. Now please, let me have you.”

She laughed. “Really?”

“Yes. I’ve waited years. And now I have my chance. Please.”

“Draco Malfoy saying please? Oh, let me savor this moment.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Just make sure my iPod comes back in one piece. Please.” She opened her eyes dreamily.

He didn’t know what to do or say. He just took her hand and led her back to the tower they shared. He knew he’d have her by the end of the night. And if he had any say in it, no one else would ever have her. She’d be his.

_You_ _should hit the back of the line._


End file.
